ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith Nina
Lilith Nina (リリス・ニーナ Ririsu Nina) is a member of Doryu Ghost Attack Squad. Appearance Lilith appears to be the most normal-looking member of her organization: she is a young woman of average height, possessing a slender and yet curvaceous build. Her most notable trait is her green hair, styled into an intricate series of dreadlocks, getting thinner as they near the tips and jutting out wildly in all directions, which is held back on her forehead by a dark band. She has brown eyesRave Master Anime: Episode 42 with long eyelashes, which she usually keeps half-open in an enigmatic expression, thin linear eyebrows and full lips. Her ears are each adorned by three earrings: two plain, bead-shaped onesRave Master Manga: Chapter 201, Page 17 and a third one bearing a pointed, elongated gem-shaped pendant.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 75, Page 19 She bears the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad's symbol tattooed on her left shoulder.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 75, Page 15 She can be considered very beautiful, seeing how the leader of the Jiggly Butt Gang stared on in awe as she approached him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 77, Page 2 Lilith dons a dark, short sleeveless dress, ending in a long, wavy tail on one side, with an opening on her chest area, bearing a section of fishnet covering her neckline; more fishnet comes in the form of arm and legs bands (respectively going down from below her shoulders to her wrists and from her knees to her ankles), ending in dark sections on the edges. She wears a pearl necklace,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 18-19 and goes around in her barefeet.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 77, Page 3 Personality Lilith is a sly and resourceful woman, posing herself in a calm and sensual way,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 2-3 who is capable of using both her alluring figure and, most importantly, her silver tongue to pursue her organization's goal: she is shown to be highly deceptive, with tricks and lies being the best tools to get what she wants,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 2-8 and is not above employing similar strategies in battle.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 119, Page 7Rave Master Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 12-15 She can also be very cruel, kicking Ruby and bluntly insulting him after tricking him into giving up his entire property, not to mention being ready to kill him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 8-9 She has tremendous loyalty for Doryu, going as far as to hate humans for her leader's past treatment at their hands, this despite seemingly being a human herself; her indignation for Doryu's suffering caused Lilith to forsake her usual demeanor, shouting out her rage at the Rave Warriors even as the Ruler of Night himself ordered her to stop. Doryu, after striking her down for her outburst, went on to claim that the woman was only full of ambition.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 6-10 She is also highly confident in her Dark Bring and in her own skills, voicing them out in battleRave Master Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 8-9 and becoming annoyed when openly challenged by her opponents.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 118, Page 18 Synopsis Symphonia arc Lilith is seen aboard the Edel Lake floating casino, where she, Franken Billy and one of Mummy's wolves are to turn in a Rainbow Bird to the owner, Ruby, in exchange for money. Having been told to let the rare bird go, the three of them are then tasked with bringing Ruby an interesting animal he has spotted in his very casino. Lilith questions Doryu's decision to serve the penguin in order to get money, but is dismissed by Billy, and turns into wind to find the new target.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 15-19 When her partner spots the animal, Plue, alongside Haru Glory and Elie, Nina appears at his side, and the two of them resolve to kill the target's owners to prevent Ruby's chime from identifying it as something "stolen". Wanting to avoid having any witness, Lilith uses some sleeping powder in conjunction with her Wind Ritual, putting everyone in the hall aside from Billy asleep. The two of them grab the unconscious Plue, Haru and Elie, regroup with the wolf and relocate to one of the hotel's room, where they tie the animal's owner up and prepare to have them finished off in their sleep. However, Ruby suddenly appears, stopping them in their tracks. While Billy hides Haru and Elie from sight with Giant, Lilith turns Plue in to the penguin, who gleefully claims he'll pay them ten times the usual amount, much to their surprise. Ruby invites the three of them to follow him, wanting to pay them in cash and to share some rare candy with them, and, despite their doubts, they comply, leaving the sleeping Haru and Elie behind to get rid of them later. On their way, however, the group runs into the remaining Rave Warriors (Hamrio Musica, Let Dahaka and Griffon Kato), who rapidly spot Plue, and recognize Lilith and her comrades as member of Doryu Ghost Attack Squad. Before they have a chance to begin fighting, however, the Jiggly Butt Gang appears on the scene, wanting to rob the place.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 9-19 Unimpressed, Lilith approaches the robbers and politely asks them to leave. When the Jiggly Butt Gang refuses, she uses North Wind to slice their guns; something which, together with Musica's threat, causes them to run away; Nina tells Billy they are not worth killing. She then approaches Ruby, still showing kindness towards him; however, his refusal to give the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad their money and his layoff of Billy causes the latter to angrily take the penguin away, wanting to get the money from him with force, while Lilith and the wolf are left to face Musica and Let, with the foes asking Nina whether her powers do indeed stem from a Dark Bring.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 2-12 They continue questioning her powers, which causes Nina to tell them the number of Dark Brings keeps increasing despite Demon Card's downfall.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 78, Page 5 However, before the four of them can start their battle, they are struck by the Jiggly Butt Gang's sudden Gas Butt Triple Ecstasy, which knocks them all out. The Rave Warriors are brought to safety alongside Ruby by Hebi, and they leave the casino on the Silver Knights airship; Lilith, Billy and the wolf, on the other hand, are left aboard. Having regained their senses and beaten up the Jiggly Butt Gang, the three of them resolve to send Doryu word of what happened and go after their targets once again.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 14-20 True to their words, Lilith, Billy and wolf reappear before the Rave Warriors' airship aboard their own, Doryu's flagship Creature, close to the Empire Gate, when the enemy group is about to enter Symphonia. Having gotten rid of two mercenary groups which were after the Rave Master, the Ruler of Night orders to fire the ship's main cannon, missing the intended targets but depriving them of their escape route by destroying the Gate. However, Doryu Ghost Attack Squad is forced to let go of the Rave Warriors when Haru, having resolved to pass through the dangerous storm surrounding the continent,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 15-20 manages to open a breach with his Runesave, entering Symphonia.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 15-18 Mermaid's Peril arc Lilith and her two partners reappear at Doryu's side during their leader's meeting with his new-found ally Ogre, the leader of Onigami, inside River Saly. In such occasion, Nina wonders whether the fact she is a woman might be of help to the alliance, considering the Oni's lust.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 13-17 Later on, following the failed attempt to eradicate the Rave Warriors with Onigami's Mermaid Cannon, Lilith shows up just in time to save Elie, the weapon's own source, from an enraged Ogre's rampage, pulling her away from one of his devastating punches. She takes the girl along as she follows Doryu out of the base, leaving the Oni to repair their cannon. Lilith informs her leader Demon Card forces are approaching, and, after telling him the now captive Ruby is asleep, is ordered to persuade him into giving Doryu his entire fortune and then to kill the penguin.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 10-12 She is one again present at the Ruler of Night's side, this time alongside most of her comrades, when the Rave Warriors' submarine is forced aboard Creature, those inside invited to enter the organization's flagship.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 16-19 It's she who informs Doryu the enemy group has infiltrated Creature, subsequently telling her master what time it is and listening to him declare the beginning of the "Darkness Festival".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 2-3 When Ruby wakes up in prison, Lilith appears before him, and, by pretending to be his ally, manages to have him sign a contract which gives all of the penguin's belongings to Doryu, claiming doing so will cause her master to spare Elie's life. Revealing her deception and mocking Ruby, she prepares to finish the penguin off, only to have the contract she is holding pinned to a wall by a knife as the Rave Warriors show up. Lilith, however, prompts the floor of the room they are in to collapse, causing her opponents to fall inside a pool of water, her preferred fighting ground. She thus reveals her North Wind and attacks her foes, only to have her technique blocked by Celia's Sea Magic. The girl engages Nina, revealing her status as a Mermaid.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 2-19 Lilith is shocked to see her opponent is a Mermaid, and Celia manages to repel her, letting her friends exit the room via a nearby tunnel and locking it after their passage while she stays behind to face the woman. As Nina berates her, Celia rushes at the opponent, rapidly describing an elaborate magic circle around her to use the Blue Ecstasy spell. Lilith, however, tricks the Mermaid into believing one of the glyphs is wrong, taking advantage of her surprise to strike. She proceeds to tell the girl that her inferior speed, paired with Lilith's ability to turn into wind to nullify attacks, will lead to Celia's defeat. Her opponent, however, reacts with her Seeing Ocean spell, trapping Nina into a sphere of water which she can't escape. Incapable of exiting her prison by herself, Lilith once again resolves to use deception, telling Celia that, if she lets her out, she'll turn the Mermaid into a human, causing Haru to reciprocate her love. Celia complies, and, much to Lilith's surprise, insists on being turned into a human, not realizing she has been tricked. Nina, on the other hand, attacks her, at the same time making fun of her feelings for the Rave Master. As she rushes at the injured opponent to finish her off, however, Lilith finds herself inside the very same magic circle the Mermaid drew before. Revealing this to be a trap, and thus having deceived the very deceiver, Celia turns the cards on Nina, knocking her out and into the wall with Blue Ecstasy.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 2-19 During a flashback of the prisoner Elie, Nina is revealed to be the one who left her a small bottle of poison, letting the girl choose whether she preferred serving Doryu as a weapon and thus kill people, or dying and stop causing deaths.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 123, Page 19 Lilith reappears, awake and back on her feet, during Doryu's battle with the Rave Warriors. She identifies her leader, who is about to regain his original form, as one of the Demon Gods, noting how he took up a fake identity and lived humbly to better approach humans, who instead dared to turn on him. She shouts out her anger, urging Doryu to eradicate the intruders even as the Ruler of Night orders her to shut up; she even goes on to identify the battlefield as the ruins of Albesk, the town Doryu tried to build, referring to it as the place where his sadness sleeps. This, however, prompts the now fully transformed Demon God to strike her down with a quick assault, angry at her words and believing her to be only full of ambition. Ruby tries to assist the woman, to no avail.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 4-9 Dark Bring & Abilities Relying on the powers of North Wind and on her skills in deception, Lilith is a capable fighter, managing to go toe-to-toe with a Mermaid while in a watery environment; eventually suffering defeat only when her opponent resolved to use tricks as well. She claims to have battle experience, stating her reaction time was much greater than Celia's during their underwater confrontation.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 119, Page 8 She also seems to have a degree of control over the Temptation Area she is charged with, causing the floor of one of its cells to collapse with a simple hand gesture.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 118, Page 12 Acting Skills: Lilith's greatest asset, Dark Bring aside, is her deceptiveness: she is able to trick people into doing her bidding through acts and lies, displaying great persuasion skills which, it goes without saying, are more effective the more gullible her victims are (examples being Ruby and Celia). She can even employ deception in battle, stopping Celia in her tracks when the Mermaid was about to rapidly defeat her and convincing her to undo the water prison she had entrapped Nina in. Dark Bring North Wind: A body-controlling Dark Bring, North Wind allows Lilith to transform her physical form into air, something which comes in versatile for a vast variety of purposes. She is able to fly or float in midair (as well as to stand on water),Rave Master Manga: Chapter 118, Page 14 and to rapidly traverse over long distances.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 76, Page 9 In combat, Nina can turn her body into a weapon by moving it around at high speeds, slicing through foes as if she was a blade (in a similar way to the kamaitachi from Japanese foklore),Rave Master Manga: Chapter 77, Page 3Rave Master Manga: Chapter 118, Page 17 as well as negate incoming attacks by becoming intangible at the right time, letting them harmlessly pass through her.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 119, Page 9 She is also shown capable of manipulating her solid physique to a degree, elongating and twisting her arms,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Page 10 as well as changing their shape.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 118, Page 9 In addition, North Wind grants her the ability to breathe underwater: this, alongside the fact that her transformed body retains the same speed while submerged (unlike that of most opponents), makes water Lilith's preferred battleground. It's unknown what form this Dark Bring takes, as it's nowhere to be clearly seen on Nina's body. *'Wind Ritual': Lilith turns herself into wind, retaining her head in the middle while having the rest of her body spin around to generate strong air currents, similar to a fan. She can use this technique to spread her sleeping powder over an entire hall in mere seconds, rapidly rendering everyone inside asleep.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 10-11 *'Whirlwind Cut': Lilith transforms her body into a series of large, distinct gusts, subsequently rushing towards her foes to slice them. While allegedly powerful underwater as it is in the air, Celia managed to flawlessly block this technique with the surging mass of water generated by her Shield Wave spell.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 118, Page 15 *'Cutting Wave': After turning into wind, Lilith dives into a nearby mass of water and, while submerged, takes the form of several massive, crescent-shaped gusts before lunging at her targets. Equipment Sleeping Pollen: A substance which Lilith carries around in a plain handbag, this powder can almost instantaneously cause someone to fall asleep, as well as to remain in such state for over a day,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 76, Page 15 if not awaken by external causes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 77, Page 19 By employing it alongside her Wind Ritual move, spreading it around in the air with the gusts generated by her own body, Nina can affect everyone in a large area. Poison: An extremely deadly liquid causing the instantaneous death of anyone who were to drink it. It is slightly dark in color, and kept inside a short glass bottle, roughly the size of Lilith's hand, closed by a plain cork. The bottle bears a white, rectangular label adorned by a series of pale brown spots of varying shape and size, whose overall arrangement is meant to outline a stylized skull; referencing the poison's deathly effects. Lilith gave it to Elie, wanting her to choose whether to live as Doryu's slave and weapon or die free; the girl, however, only pretended to drink the poison,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 19-20 instead feigning herself dead to try and be brought out from her cell (something which proved to be unnecessary, seeing as her friends came to save her and broke her out of prison).Rave Master Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 3-4 Battles & Events *Jiggly Butt Gang vs. Franken Billy, Lilith Nina & werewolf *Celia vs. Lilith Nina Trivia *Lilith, unlike most of her comrades, doesn't seem to be based off a specific creature associated with Halloween. However, she does share her name with the mythological figure Lilith. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dark Bring users Category:Villains Category:Deceased